


Theatre School Duo

by JtGD



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Theatre School, geek/bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtGD/pseuds/JtGD
Summary: It's happened quite a lot now, and Tom's a little less sure that Matt really wants to be with him. It makes sense, because Tom's just a geek and Matt's the bad boy of the school, and they're never meant to end up together. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfFanFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/gifts).



> First fic in a couple years so it took some time to get back into it! (You might know me from FF.net two years ago but I've made the switch to AO3 for the slash ^_^) It's still not the best thing I've ever written and my writing style feels a bit odd and disjointed but I'll go with it.
> 
> This is for WriterOfFanFics as a thank you for 'Only Eyes That Matter' so I hope this is alright :) (It's set when they were in Sylvia Young Theatre School together so James is Tom's friend, and not James Bourne.)
> 
> Title from [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kJkB7DTJWs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kJkB7DTJWs) where I first started shipping Tom and Matt (the hug <3)

##  Theatre School Duo 

It’s happened five times this week now. Late to sitting together at lunch, late to seeing each other before classes start, and now late to meeting after school. Tom wouldn’t usually mind (can never stay mad at Matt for long, not really) but it’s been almost half an hour, and they’re going to miss the movie _and_ their ‘date’ at the cinema. Fingers tap restlessly against the short brick wall he’s sitting on; chewing on his lip slightly, a little paranoid Matt’s bored of him already.

In his mind, Matt’s so far out of his league and he’s gleefully surprised each time he gets a murmured compliment when a lesson is about to begin. Matt’s supposed to be that guy who’s with the coolest, most popular kid in school like the model head cheerleader in every 90s teen rom-com. Except he’s not. Perhaps it’s more like those movies where the bad-boy who’s fed up with his popular group, as well as being secretly a softie inside, and ends up falling in love with the nerdy, unpopular geek. Tom likes to think it’s like that.

He’s waiting in their secret spot just behind the main school building: a small space behind some bushes with a half-broken brick wall to rest on that he found while he was running away from some Year 11s during his first year. He’d never told anyone about his hiding place until he’d shown it to Matt when they needed time away from everybody else. Tom’s so close to leaving and just going home (because he totally wanted to stay even longer on a Friday afternoon after school), when strong arms sneak up behind him, wrapping around his waist tightly and he almost falls off the wall from the force pulling him backwards, if it wasn’t for Matt standing _so close_ behind him. It takes all his will to not nestle further back into the warm chest and just melt into his arms.

“Hey,” Matt breathes into his ear, and Tom allows himself to tangle his fingers with Matt’s, still around his waist. He carries on frowning and stays quiet though, even when Matt tucks his chin over the blonde’s shoulder, although he can’t keep silent when Matt gently kisses him on the cheek.

“There are still some people hanging around Matt.”

“So?”

“I thought you’re the one who doesn’t want to tell people.” The words are an uncalled-for reminder of an old argument considering they’re guarded by the unkempt hedges; nobody can see them (the whole point of it being where they meet) and Tom feels a little guilty straightaway.

That’s when Matt props Tom back up on the wall, and walks around the side of it to stand in front of Tom. He softly lifts Tom’s gaze from the floor to meet his eyes with the side of his curled finger under his boyfriend’s chin.

“Soon, I Promise. “ There’s an element of caution to this whole thing, because he’s never really been in a relationship as long as this and he’s never really been with anyone like Tom. ( _There isn’t really anyone like Tom,_ he thinks to himself.) He can’t deny he’s a little worried that it will all change when people find out, and he doesn’t want this to change; the little smiles and glances when nobody’s looking in class, only to go around to one of their houses and spend the evening wrapped close together just being able to talk about anything when nobody’s around (because Matt’s so much more of a sap than he’d like to admit).

However, as much as he loves Tom, his boyfriend can be cryptic sometimes.

“I’m sorry for being late.” He watches as Tom relaxes a little, (a step in the right direction).

“And I’m sorry for being late a lot this week,” He adds quickly, wanting Tom to stop giving him the Look that makes him feel like he’s done something awful.  
“It’s just Mr Henderson wanted to talk to me after the lesson today. Said I was distracting other people again. Didn’t think I was but ya know: it’s Henders.” Tom gives him a questioning look at that, raising an eyebrow, but he looks like he’s fighting off a smile. Matt takes that as him being in the clear. For now, at least.

“I’ll make it up to you. My parents are out this weekend; you can come around after the movie.” Matt gives his infamous grin and winks playfully.

“Matt!” And Tom really can’t fight off that smile anymore, lighting up his face alongside a blush.

“Such a dirty mind!” He teases, even though it’s what they’re _both_ thinking, “All I meant was that we can eat at mine. Mum probably left something in the fridge to microwave.”

Matt leans in then, resting his forehead on Tom’s, framing the blonde’s face between his hands.

He drops his voice low in the way he knows Tom loves, “We can do what you were thinking of too, if ya like.” Grinning widely again, Matt kisses him deeply and feels Tom’s flush rising up his cheeks (a blissful mix of embarrassment and pure want) under his calloused hands.  
They both break away from the kiss, (faces still centimetres away) breathing heavily and Matt steps back, pulling Tom’s hand lightly so he jumps off the wall.

“Come on, we’ll miss the movie,” Matt laughs, still holding Tom’s hand tightly. Tom, left a little dazed, follows Matt’s lead and laughs along, bumping his shoulder with Matt’s briefly as a sign of affection and forgiveness. (He managed to stay mad at Matt for all of two minutes.)

“You’re ridiculous,” Tom smiles, his dimple appearing easily (because it’s just that easy to smile when Matt’s around) and Matt smiles back in response, carefree and genuine.

“I know.”  
~  
He’s not going to tell Tom the truth until later; that the reason he was late today was because he was trying to find James and double-check the plan: making sure he had the key to go to Matt’s house and prepare everything, _tablecloth and candles and the whole set up,_ as well as heating the food Matt cooked yesterday. He knows he’ll fidget all the way through the movie, worrying and hoping that everything goes right, for Tom, to show him he loves him, even if he doesn’t say it all that much (can’t quite put the right words together to say what he truly feels).

Because as much as Tom feels as though he doesn’t deserve Matt, Matt believes the complete opposite; that Tom could do so much better, with someone that didn’t live half his life in the detention room, not understanding most of the maths homework he gets, and someone who spent his time hanging around with the not-quite-popular yet well-liked, kind people rather than the damaging, troublesome group in school.

But being with Tom has changed him for the better and Matt wants to show his boyfriend how much he appreciates that. (Through a date, dinner and then maybe _a little something more._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay! Please do comment and all that jazz :) I only feel really motivated to write if I know there's an audience to write for. You can request fics too! Any pairing of the Busted and/or McFly kind but nothing overly smutty yet please (I'm getting there!) :)
> 
> (Also, how good is the Busted album?! Can't wait until I know all the words and can sing along to it all! Love the new style, makes me feel cool when I listen to it :P)


End file.
